We Can Make Things Work
by scabbedangel
Summary: Brenda decides to start her life over with Jax. But what happens when Sonny can't let go of Brenda and what they shared together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own General Hospital or any of their characters.

* * *

Brenda was sitting on the couch. She and Jax had been staying together for a while now. She was finally starting to move on with her life. She never thought or imagined being with anyone other than Sonny, and now it was happening. She knew that Jax was happy. He's liked her for a while and was always trying to convince her that Sonny was wrong for her. Deep down she knew that no matter what anyone else said, that her and Sonny were always right together. Even now they would still be right for each other. She couldn't deny that, no matter how much she wanted to. All she could do was try to move on with her life and hope that she could finally get over Sonny. She just didn't think that would ever be possible. Somehow she and Sonny ended up back together and it was like nothing had ever changed. Sometimes she did feel back for Jax. She knew that she would never be able to give Jax the type of love that she gave Sonny.

"Hey sweetie," Jax whispered in her ear and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He still couldn't believe that this was happening. Every time he told Brenda that she and Sonny were wrong for each other, she'd fight him tooth and nail and tell him that they were meant for each other and that there was no one else for her. There was only Sonny, no matter what happened. He knew that Brenda would never be completely over Sonny. That there was a part of her that would always belong to Sonny, but he was okay. He's loved Brenda since he first met her. And now he finally had her. He wasn't going to let anyone take that away from him. She was finally his and Sonny wasn't going to get her back this time. He knew that Sonny has tried countless of times to get Brenda back, and every time she told him that she had moved on. He was always happy to hear Brenda say that.

"Hey. Did you have anything planned for tonight?" Brenda asked. She hoped not. Jax has been taking her out every night. At first it was nice. But now it's getting so tiresome and old. All she wants is to stay in tonight and spend some time alone with Jax. They haven't really been alone at home for a while. She missed that.

"Actually, I was thinking we'd stay in tonight. I'm going to cook you dinner and I have a surprise for you," Jax said softly. He could see that Brenda was tired of going out. But he had something he wanted to ask her, he just always got scared at the last minute. But he knew that tonight was the perfect night to ask her. He was cooking her dinner and they'd be alone together. Nothing could ruin tonight. He just hoped that Brenda felt the same as he did. Sometimes he wasn't sure she did. He would catch her with a far away look on her face and know that she was thinking about her and Sonny. He hated to admit, but sometimes he got so jealous of what Sonny and her had. He hated that he would never have that same history and connection with Brenda. He envied Sonny for being the first person to have her heart, and he still held a part of her heart. He knew that Sonny always would.

"That sounds nice. And what kind of surprise do you have for me?" Brenda asked curiously. She always loved surprises. Sonny would surprise her things all the time. Like little gifts and going out on special dates. She still missed that. She knew she would always miss that. But Jax was the type of person she should want to be with. With him, she knew that she was safe and that she would still be here the next day. She wouldn't have to worry about whether or not Jax was still alive if she didn't here from him when he went out or went to work. She should want that type of security in her life. But she still missed the life she had with Sonny, even though she knew how dangerous that life was.

"Why don't you get dressed and ready while I cook and set everything up? Just don't come down until I tell you," Jax replied. He gave Brenda a soft kiss on the lips before she went upstairs. He wanted tonight to be perfect and her to be entirely surprised.

Jax watched Brenda go upstairs and then went to get started in the kitchen. He was cooking her pasta in herb sauce. He knew how much she loved that. While the food was cooking, Jax started setting up the table. He put candles around the table too. He wanted tonight to be beautiful. He wanted her to love it. Jax put the final touches on everything and called Brenda down. He hoped that she would like it. He watched her walk into the room and her eyes grow wide.

"Awe, Jax. This is so sweet. I love it," Brenda said looking around. He had candles all over the kitchen. He even cooked her favorite dish. She could tell that tonight was going to be a good one. She loved it when Jax did things like this. He didn't do things like this to often though. But she loved it this way. This was her clean slate. This was her new start with a great guy that loved her and would be able to keep her safe. She was starting to get used to this. Jax pulled out her chair so she could sit down and then pushed it back in. He took the seat across from her. He really did love Brenda. He just wanted to make her happy.

"Thank you Jax. This really is wonderful," Brenda said.

"I'm just glad you like it," Jax replied looking at her happily. He just hoped that he and Brenda would have many more nights like this.

"I really do," Brenda said softly. Jax really did do a wonderful job. She just wondered what the surprise was. He still hadn't told her what else he had planned, but knowing Jax, she knew that she would love it.

"Listen Brenda, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Jax said. He just hoped that she was ready for this like he was. He knew in this moment, that Brenda was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. There was no one else for him. He knew that no one would ever compare to Brenda. No one else would have his heart. He knew his heart would always belong to Brenda. He just hoped that enough of her heart belonged to him for her to want the same as he did. Not knowing really was driving him nuts. He knew that after tonight he would know for sure how much Brenda did love him, and if it was enough for her to give up Sonny completely.

"What do you want to ask me?" Brenda asked. She was trying to think of what it was, but nothing came to mind. She hoped it wasn't about Sonny again. He was always asking her if she regretted not being with Sonny or if she thought that she and Sonny would get back together. She knew he was just trying to see if she was ready to be with him and that she wasn't going to leave him for Sonny. But it got so annoying after a while. Jax just needed to learn to trust her and to trust that she and Sonny were over. She watched Jax get up from the table and stand in front of her. Then he got down on one knee. And now she knew what he wanted to ask her. She just didn't know if she was ready for this. She could remember that not too long ago her and Sonny were talking about getting married and the life they wanted to have together. But she had to realize that was over and wasn't going to happen. No matter how much she wanted that life with Sonny. To be his wife and live with him, maybe even have some kids. She knew that her and Sonny both wanted kids together. She knew that was another thing that wasn't going to happen.

"Brenda, I love you more than anything. I know that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. There's no one else for me. No matter what, you'll always have my heart, only you. Will you marry me?" Jax asked hopefully. He looked into Brenda's eyes praying that she would say the words he wanted to hear so badly. Being with her has made him the happiest he's ever been.

"Yes, Jax, I will marry you," Brenda replied happily. She knew that Jax would make her happy and that he would treat her right. She was ready to start that life with Jax. She just couldn't believe that things were happening this fast and that she wanted this. She never thought that would happen. She watched as Jax happily put the ring on her finger. She knew that this was the right thing to do. She had to try and forget Sonny. She just didn't how to do that. Sonny was still a big part of her.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Brenda was walking home from Kelly's. She was going home to meet Jax for dinner. She convinced him to stay in rather than taking her out. She told him that she would walk and get some food for them to eat at home. She just didn't feel like going out tonight. That's all they had been doing. Brenda was now on the docks when she ran right into Sonny and dropped the bags she was carrying.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Brenda said softly. She couldn't help but look into Sonny's eyes. She noticed his eyes slide down to the ring on her finger. She quickly looked away and sighed. This wasn't how she wanted Sonny to find out. She wanted to tell him, after her and Jax were already married.

"So, are you happy with Jax?" Sonny asked. He hoped she wasn't, even though it sounded bad. He wanted her to be happy, just not with another guy. He wanted her to be happy with him and no one else. And now she had moved on, with Jax. He knew Jax wouldn't hurt Brenda and that he really did love her, but Sonny loved her more. He couldn't believe that Brenda was ready to move on this soon. He wasn't ready to move on, and he never will be. Brenda was the only one for him. He knew that's he was scared to be with him and that she didn't feel safe with him, but he would protect her and he told her that so many times. She just gave up and didn't believe him.

"Yeah, I am. Jax is really nice Sonny. He's done nothing but love me and keep me safe," Brenda said. She saw the look of pain on Sonny's face. She didn't mean to mention the safe thing. She knew that Sonny had tried his best to keep her safe. But she really did feel safer with Jax. She could learn to love Jax and be happy with him. She would just never love him as much as she did Sonny. Just standing here and talking to him, made her want to collapse into his arms and kiss him passionately, but she knew that she couldn't do that. She couldn't do that to herself or Jax. Jax was willing to give up so much just to be with her, and she just couldn't hurt him.

"That's good," Sonny replied dejectedly. He wanted nothing more than to just take her in his arms and carry her home with him, but she had moved on. She was over him and everything that they had shared together. He just couldn't believe that she had moved on from him so fast. It really hurt seeing her happy with someone else. He knew he could never be happy with anyone other than her. Maybe he didn't mean as much to her as he had thought he had. He just couldn't stay here right now and talk about her new life with another man. It hurt too badly. Sonny picked up the bags that Brenda had dropped and handed them to her. He went to leave.

"Hey Sonny," Brenda called out after him.

"Yeah," Sonny said turning around. He looked at her hopefully. He was hoping that she had changed her mind about Jax and that she wanted him back like he wanted her back.

"I'll see you around," Brenda said softly still looking into his eyes. He gave her a weak smile and she watched him walk away. She knew that she would never be able to get over Sonny, but she could try. Brenda waited a couple of minutes and then continued to walk back home to Jax. She just hoped he wouldn't ask her what had taken her so long. She knew that Jax would over react about her running into Sonny. She knew that Sonny and Jax hated each other more than anything, and mostly was because of her. Brenda opened the door and walked in with the food. She saw Jax sitting on the couch waiting for her. She put the food down on the table and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I ran into a friend and they asked me about the ring," Brenda explained. Technically she wasn't lying; she just wasn't giving all of the details.

"That's fine," Jax smiled. He loved Brenda so much and was so happy that she had said yes to him. Not a lot of people knew about them being engaged. The quartermaines knew and whoever Brenda had run into. But they both agreed to wait a little while before they announced their engagement to everyone. He'd do anything to make her happy.

Brenda sat down next to Jax and gave him a smile. She couldn't believe that she had run into Sonny tonight. He didn't seem to care that she had moved on. Then why did she feel so bad for moving on herself then? Things were just so confusing right now and all she wanted was to be in Sonny's arms again.

* * *

Sonny walked into his penthouse and slammed his door shut. He didn't want to be disturbed tonight. He just needed to be alone to think. He needed to think about Brenda and what he was going to do. He couldn't just let her marry Jax when he still loved her. He had to find a way to win Brenda back. He would do anything to get her back. She just had to figure out what she wanted and why things had ended so badly between them. He just wanted the woman he loved back in his arms and living with him again. Sonny went to his room. He knew if stayed in the living room all he'd do is get drunk and do something that he would regret in the morning. He needed to be sober and think about how to get Brenda back. He knew Jason would probably help him, he'd talk to Jason about it tomorrow.

TBC…


	3. Chapter Three

Sonny woke up and looked over at his nightstand. That's where he kept the picture of him and Brenda. The only one she let him take of her. For her being a model, she didn't really like her picture being taken. She said it reminded her of work. Sonny got up. He knew he had to think of something to get Brenda back. He hated being with out her. And he hated it even more that she was marrying Jax. What did she see in candyboy anyway? Sonny looked over at his clock. He just wanted to get out of here. Staying in his penthouse was starting to make him crazy.

Sonny walked downstairs and saw Jason standing in his living room. He forgot that he told Jason to meet him here. He was too busy thinking about Brenda.

"What did you need boss?" Jason asked. He hoped it wasn't something to do with Brenda. He was tired of hearing about Brenda and how all Sonny wanted was to have Brenda back. He didn't get why everyone liked Brenda. All she did was annoy him.

"I want you to keep an eye on Brenda. I also need you to help me get her back," Sonny answered. He saw the look of confusion and annoyance on Jason's face. He couldn't blame Jason. All he's heard about is Brenda.

"Okay," Jason said. He couldn't believe he actually had to watch Brenda and try and help Sonny get her back. Brenda seemed happy with Jax. It actually looked like she had moved on. Jason turned around and left.

Sonny grabbed his suit jacket and left. He decided to go for a walk. He needed some fresh air. He needed to think about things and how he could change what went so wrong.

* * *

Brenda was sitting at Kelly's drinking some coffee. She told Jax that she wanted to get a job and he flipped out on her. He wants to be the one supporting her, but she wants to be able to have her own money and not have to depend on anyone else but herself. Jax was driving her nuts right now. Brenda looked up when she heard the door open and saw Jax walk in. He sat down across from her.

"Brenda, I know you're mad at me right now. But you don't need to get a job. I make enough money to give you everything you want. I want to be able to support you," Jax argued. He looked at Brenda. He knew that she wasn't going to give this up without a fight.

"I want to be able to make my own money and not have to depend on you. I can't just stay home all day and go shopping. I need to have a life," Brenda replied. She looked at Jax. He was so stubborn. He couldn't just tell her that she can't have a job. It was her choice to make not his.

"But you don't need a job Brenda. I have no problem giving you money to go out and shop with your friends," Jax replied. He didn't want Brenda working. She didn't need to work. He didn't even know why she wanted a job. She didn't work when she was with Sonny, except when she was modeling, but then she gave that up.

"Jax, you really need to leave. I'm not in the mood to talk to you. I'm getting a job and the discussion is over. I was hoping that you would understand and support my decision, but obviously I was wrong," Brenda said. She shook her head and watched him leave. She sighed deeply. She was really getting tired of Jax trying to talk her out of this. She wanted to be able to do something with her life.

"Trouble in paradise," Sonny said smiling. He saw the look on Brenda's face and knew not to mention anything about the fight now. He didn't want Brenda mad at him. He wanted Brenda with him. Sonny sat down across from Brenda and waited for her to say something.

"It's just Jax is so stubborn. I want to get a job and do something with my life other than staying home and shopping," Brenda answered frustrated. She let out another sigh and shook her head. Why didn't she remember that Jax was like this?

"Like you have room to talk about being stubborn. I remember you being the same way as Jax," Sonny said smiling. He saw the look on Brenda's face and laughed. She was so cute when she was pissed off. He loved that about her.

"And what exactly are you trying to say?" Brenda asked accusingly. She knew that Sonny was right about her being stubborn, but she wasn't about to admit it to him. She'd never live that one down.

"Face it sweetie, you're stubborn. As soon as you get something in your head, there's no talking you out of it. As for the job thing, you're right. It's your choice to make and you need to tell him to accept it. If you want to get a job, he can't tell you that you're not allowed. I can also see where he's coming from though," Sonny replied carefully. Now he knew to expect Brenda yelling and blowing up in his face. But he knew it wasn't just that Jax wanted to support her. Jax wanted to be able to spend as much time as possible with her and make sure that she was okay. He was like that when he and Brenda were together, and now he knows that she doesn't like that. But why didn't she say anything to him. He would have listened to her and let her do what she wanted.

"And how exactly do you see where he's coming from. I don't need anyone else's money. I can and will make my own," Brenda snapped back even more angry now that Sonny was agreeing with Jax. She thought that Sonny of all people would understand where she's coming from. She kept on telling him to leave the mob and wouldn't. He'd explain to her that was him and she would have to accept him for it or just not bother with him.

"It's not that he wants to support you. He wants to spend as much time as possible with you. If you get a job that's less time he has with you. He likes the idea of you always being home when he gets back. I was like that," Sonny replied softly. He regretted being like that with her now. That was part of the reason she didn't want to get involved with him again. She wanted to be able to live her own life and only depend on herself. She really was stubborn.

"I guess I can see where he's coming from, but I'm still getting a job," Brenda shot back stubbornly.

"Exactly as I said. You're stubborn. And you need school to be able to get a good job. You dropped out remember?" Sonny chimed in. He saw that look on Brenda's face and laughed. The one where she knew he was right but wasn't going to admit it. Today was turning out to be a fun day.

"Fine. I'll just go back to school and then I'll get a job. And no one is going to stop me. Not even mister big bad mob boss," Brenda said smugly and left. She put some money down on the table and walked out the door. Sonny laughed as he watched her walk away. That's why he loved her so much. There was never a dull moment with her and she was always good for a laugh.

* * *

Brenda walked into her and Jax's house. She saw him sitting on the couch. He didn't look too happy. She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. She smiled softly. She watched Jax take her hand in his.

"I'm not trying to control you Brenda and you're right. I can't tell you not to get a job," Jax said defeated. He knew he wasn't going to win this one. Brenda was just so stubborn.

"Well I found out I can't get a job just yet. First I have to go back to school. So I was going to take some classes and then look into getting a job," Brenda said. She hated when Sonny was right. She just wasn't going to let him know that one.

"If that's what you want to do, I'll support you on it," Jax replied. He smiled softly at Brenda and gave her a gentle kiss. He wondered if Brenda was going to mention that she had talked to Sonny earlier. They looked like they were having fun. It looked like when they were together and he hated it. He wasn't going to let Sonny take Brenda away from him.

TBC…


	4. Chapter Four

Brenda sat on the docks filling out her application for PCU. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to go back to school. This was what she always wanted not to do. But she wanted to get a job, so she had to go back to school. She was having trouble concentrating though. All she could think about was talking to Sonny yesterday at Kelly's. She couldn't believe that he thought she was stubborn. She was so not. She very easily gave in to things, which she needed to stop. She did miss Sonny though. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms right now. Brenda looked up when someone grabbed her paper from her. She gave them an angry glare.

"Awe, aren't you just so cute. I didn't know you weren't in high school anymore," Jason smirked. He watched Brenda go red and could tell that she was pissed. He loved annoying her. It didn't really take much either.

"What do you want?" Brenda asked. She was not in the mood for Jason pissing her off. She was already frustrated trying to figure this application out and decide what she wanted to major in. They had too many choices.

"I just saw you here and decided to see what's been up with you lately. I haven't seen you in a while, not that I'm complaining," Jason replied jokingly.

"Nothing that concerns you," Brenda shot back. She knew Jason was only kidding, but she wanted to finish the application. She knew that if she put it off, she'd forget about it. Then she wouldn't be able to get a job, which she knew Jax wouldn't mind. She was just so bored being alone while he was out and all she thought about was Sonny.

"Aren't we in a mood today," Jason replied. He handed her back her paper and left smiling. Sometimes he did miss Brenda. She was always good for a laugh.

Brenda got back to her paper work. It wasn't till hours later that she realized it was late. It was already dark out. No wonder she had trouble reading the paper. It was too dark to see the words. She was just glad that she was finished. She could turn this in tomorrow. Brenda got up off the docks and decided to go home. She knew that Jax was already there worrying about her like he always does.

"Where have you been?" Jax asked as soon as Brenda walked in the door. He watched her look around and saw the look of apology on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you planned on cooking tonight," Brenda said softly. She walked over to Jax and gave him a hug. He pushed her away. He knew she had to have been with Sonny. There was no other reason she would be getting home this late. She looked happy too. Like she was happy when he wasn't around.

"Like I asked before. Where have you been?" Jax asked again now more annoyed that she had ignored his question the first time. This was getting really old. He was so tired of her lying to him. He treated her like a princess and she repaid him by sneaking around with Sonny. He was disgusted.

"I was sitting on the docks filling out my application. I finally finished them. I guess I lost track of the time though," Brenda answered. She really was sorry that she was out so late. She didn't mean to ruin Jax's plans. Everything looked and smelled good. She could tell that he had put a lot of work into it.

"Why don't you start telling me the truth?" Jax yelled. Now he was frustrated and pissed off. He knew she's been with Sonny since they've been engaged.

"What are you talking about? I am telling you the truth. I know I was late and ruined your plans, but don't sit here and accuse me of lying to you when I'm not. Whatever your problem is, you need to get over it," Brenda yelled back. Jax had no right to stand there and say she was lying when she wasn't. He really needed to check his attitude.

"I'm not an idiot. I know you've been sneaking around with Sonny. I saw you two at Kelly's and I know you had to have been with him tonight. There's no other reason you would be late," Jax said. He was just getting even more annoyed. He hated being lied to. You couldn't have a relationship without trust and honesty, which they so did not have right now.

"I'm not sneaking around with Sonny. I ran into him at Kelly's and we started talking. I already told you why I was late tonight. You need to stop being so jealous of Sonny. I told you that I was over him. I'm engaged to you Jax, not Sonny. You need to stop acting like a jerk," Brenda screamed back. She was really pissed off now. She couldn't believe Jax right now. He seriously had issues.

"I'm not an idiot okay. I know for a fact that your sneaking around with Sonny. If you weren't, you would have told me that you ran into him rather than hiding it from me," Jax said more calmly. He could see Brenda shaking with anger. Now he wished he hadn't brought this up.

"If you believe that I'm sneaking around with Sonny than you are an idiot," Brenda said. She stared taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down. It wasn't helping any.

"I'm so sick of you lying to me. I want my ring back. We're through," Jax yelled.

Brenda ripped the ring off her finger and threw it at Jax. She was actually glad that they weren't engaged anymore. She was so sick of Jax accusing her of things she didn't even do.

"Fine, I'll come back for my things tomorrow. I hope you choke on that ring," Brenda yelled and stormed out of Jax's house. She just hated him so much right now. Jax needed to get over himself already. He wasn't that special.

TBC…


	5. Chapter Five

Brenda sat in at Kelly's alone drinking coffee. She couldn't believe that Jax really thought she was sneaking around with Sonny. She told him the truth and he just didn't believe her. Maybe she'd be better off without Jax. She never really did try being alone for a while. She might like it. She was just so used to always being with someone.

"So what's wrong with you this time?" Jason asked. He sat down across from Brenda. He hasn't seen her this upset since the whole break up with Sonny. Maybe she and Jax were having problems. He'd never be that lucky. Sonny still had him following Brenda around seeing how her and Jax were.

"Jax and I are over. He thinks that I was sneaking around with Sonny, so now he doesn't want anything to do with me," Brenda replied. Why did Jason always seem to know the wrong time to bother her? She really wasn't in the mood to talk to him. She looked back up and saw that Jason was still there. She sighed deeply. Was he ever going to leave?

"That's not really all that bad. I never really thought you and Jax belonged together anyway. He's too good. You like the bad guys that always get into trouble," Jason replied with a smirk. He loved to irritate Brenda. This was the only thing he missed about her. She was easily agitated. Now that Brenda and Jax weren't together anymore, he wouldn't have to follow Brenda around anymore. He was really getting tired of that. Brenda may be entertaining, but she mostly stayed at Jax's waiting for him to come home. The rest he didn't stay for. He didn't need to know what they did when the lights go out.

"Oh is that so? I do like the good guys too. The bad ones find me," Brenda pointed out with a laugh. Which was true? The only bad guy she dated here was Sonny and he ran into her. He was the one that kept pursuing her and asking her out. That wasn't her fault. She really wished she would have listened to him when he warned her that he was dangerous. Then she wouldn't even be in this mess.

"Maybe, but you agree to go out with them," Jason said back. He couldn't believe that he and Brenda were actually having a conversation without jumping down each other's throats. He kind of missed that though. That part was always fun to.

"Are you trying to say I have bad judgment?" Brenda asked with mock hurt. She couldn't help but laugh though. Even she knew that she had bad judgment when it came to men. That was really something she needed to work on. Knowing her luck she'd meet a new mob boss and fall head over heels for him. She hoped not. She didn't need that in her life again.

"I know you have bad judgment. I could tell the first time I looked at you. I felt so bad for Sonny. He never saw you coming. He was always so weak when it came to you. He'd do anything to protect you. You do know that, right?" Jason asked. He looked at Brenda. He couldn't read the expression on her face. He could tell that this was a touchy subject for her. He just wanted to know why she didn't trust Sonny anymore. She used to trust him more than anything. She never wanted to go anywhere without him.

"I do know that Jason. Sonny's just part of my past. I need to learn to move on from that. I know he has," Brenda replied softly. Sonny and she were more like friends now. He didn't really seem interested in getting her back. He would have done something by now if he was interested.

"Trust me Brenda, Sonny hasn't moved on from you. He just doesn't know how to show that without you getting mad at him. He was crushed when he heard you were engaged to Jax. I think you should give him another chance," Jason said. He couldn't believe that he was sitting here trying to talk Brenda into getting back with Sonny. His life was starting to get really dull. All he did was follow Brenda around. He missed the excitement of pulling the trigger and chasing people down. If he could get Sonny and Brenda back together, he could actually do his job. The one he was hired for.

"Awe, Jason, I didn't know you had a soft side to you," Brenda joked softly. She wondered why Sonny never told her that he wanted her back. Didn't he know that she'd give up anything to have him back? She'd tried to convince herself that she wouldn't do that, but she knew she really would give up everything for Sonny. He was the only thin g she really knew. The one person that she just couldn't be without.

"Listen, I just think that you should give him another chance. And I do not have a soft side. Jason Morgan is not soft. He's stone cold, okay," Jason defended. Now people thought he was going soft. Wasn't that just great.

"I don't know Jason," Brenda said softly. She really wanted to. It's just that, she didn't know if he had changed any. Sometimes she didn't feel so safe and he was always keeping things from her. She just didn't know if she could handle that again.

"Just think about it okay. You don't have to decide anything today. But Sonny really does miss you. He wants you back. Trust me on this one. I have to listen to Sonny go on and on about you. I'm getting tired of hearing about the great and wonderful Brenda," Jason joked. He really was tired of that though. He didn't see why everyone went so crazy over Brenda. Maybe they just didn't know her the way he did. Maybe he was just defected.

"I'll think about it. But I'm not guaranteeing anything," Brenda answered.

"That's all I'm asking," Jason replied. He looked at Brenda one more time and then got up to leave. He knew Brenda would go back to Sonny. She never could resist him.

TBC…


	6. Chapter Six

Brenda sighed softly. She was crazy to even try and talk to Sonny. Sometimes he was impossible. She thought he had moved on. He didn't seem to have a problem with her and Jax being engaged. Jason did know Sonny better than her though. He spent more time with Sonny than she did these days. Maybe Jason was right. She hasn't known Jason to lie to her yet. That was the one thing she could say about Jason, he never lied to her. Brenda sighed again and knocked on Sonny's door. She had to get this over with. She wanted to do this sooner rather then later. She already wasted enough time.

"Brenda, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked surprised. He didn't expect to see Brenda here. Maybe she finally left candy boy. Jax was just so wrong for her in every way. He didn't know Brenda the way he knew her. He hated seeing Brenda with Jax. He just knew that if he had made a big thing over it, Brenda would have gotten mad at him and probably wouldn't talk to him. Brenda was stubborn. What she wanted happened, no matter what. That's what he loved about her. She was independent. She didn't like the idea of having people take care of her. In her mind, she knew what was best for her, even though most of the time she didn't.

"We need to talk. Can I come in?" Brenda asked carefully. She looked up at Sonny. He looked a little nervous and he kept looking behind him into the penthouse. She knew something was up with him. He was acting weird.

"I don't know if know is the best time for us to talk," Sonny replied now with worry. Why was he such an idiot? He didn't expect Brenda to be here, or the girl that he had met at Kelly's. It's not like they were doing anything. All they did was talk. It's not like he and Brenda were together either. Why should it matter to her that he had another girl over? She moved on. She was over him and ready to get married to Jax. Brenda was probably here to tell him they can't hang out or talk. Candy boy doesn't like Brenda being around other guys. He could tell by the looks Jax would get whenever another guy would look at Brenda or try to talk to her. He couldn't blame Jax though; he always reacted the same way when he and Brenda were together.

"Why not?" Brenda asked curiously. Sonny really was acting weird. What was his problem today? He looked like he was getting more and more nervous by the second.

"I have some company over right now. It just isn't a good time for us to talk Brenda. Why don't you go back to Jax and let me get back to what I was doing?" Sonny said gently. He wasn't trying to be harsh or anything. He wanted to talk to Brenda, but he didn't want her to get hurt either. Brenda tended to over react and make things bigger than they really are. He liked that about her too sometimes, just not now.

"Sonny, we really need to talk. This is important," Brenda replied impatiently. She didn't feel like being here for hours waiting for Sonny to talk to her. Usually he would drop whatever he was doing and listen to whatever she had to say. She was so confused right now. It was like Sonny didn't want her around.

"I'm busy right now. We can talk later though," Sonny answered. He tensed up when he felt someone come up behind him. He didn't want Brenda to see him with another girl, even though nothing had happened between them. He knew she was going to get upset and over react.

"Sonny, what's taking you so long? I'm starting to get lonely," Charisma chirped playfully. She opened the door more to see who was there. She didn't know this girl or who she was to Sonny. Maybe she was Sonny's sister or something.

"I'll be there in a minute. Brenda, can we talk later?" Sonny asked. He looked into Brenda's eyes. She looked so hurt. It looked like she was about to cry. He felt so bad. He never meant to hurt Brenda. He just hoped she would listen to him and let him explain this.

"No, just forget about Sonny. You're right, it's not a good idea for us to talk, ever," Brenda retorted. She was trying not to cry. She turned away from Sonny when she felt the tears fall down her face. She was crazy to think Sonny still had feelings for her. Here he was with some other girl. She still loved Sonny. It just hurt that she had screwed things up. She wanted to go back to the way things were before her and Sonny had broken up. They belonged together. She didn't know how to be without Sonny.

"Brenda, wait," Sonny called after her as she was walking away. He could she was crying. She always did this when she cried. He felt like such an idiot for having some other girl over. Brenda was the only one for him. He always screwed things up with her. He was such a mess when it came to Brenda. He just wanted her back.

Sonny watched Brenda walk away. He didn't know if he would be able to fix things. Sure Brenda wasn't ready to give him another chance, but at least she was talking to him. Now she probably would talk to him again. He wanted to go after her more than anything. She wouldn't listen to him though. She'd just ignore him and keep on walking. Brenda was stubborn. She probably wouldn't come back around from what she had said.

Brenda walked to the docks. She needed to be alone for a while. She still couldn't believe that Sonny was with some other girl. She wanted him back. She still loved him more than anything. How could he have just moved on?

TBC…


End file.
